


letters from your ex

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, Multi, all in all a good time for everybody, lucy is pure ambition, penelope comes for a visit, percy gets roasted at the dinner table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Penelope Clearwater comes for a visit. Percy and Oliver talk about their past.





	letters from your ex

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is pure headcanon at this point but what can you do. tbh i know very little about penelope clearwater but since the harry potter wiki doesn't say why they broke up, this could, in theory, be true.

“Who’s the letter from?” Oliver asks, setting down Molly’s plate, “If that’s Ministry business, you can put that right away, it’s dinner time. Flying carpets can wait I’m sure.”  


“It’s from Penny,” Percy said, chuckling, “She says she in London and would like to see us. She’s seeing someone too, she wants us to meet them I guess. It’s been quite a while since we saw her hasn’t it?”  


“Who’s Penny?” Lucy asked.  


It was Oliver’s turn to laugh. He smirked, and pressed a kiss to Percy’s forehead before sitting down, “Your dad’s ex-girlfriend.”  


“Please dear, that was a long time ago. No need to be jealous.” Percy smiled.  


“Oh,” Molly bounced in her seat, eager at the possibility of a story, “We didn’t know you had an ex-girlfriend. Tell us.”  


Percy rolled his eyes, “Look what you’ve done Ollie. You’ve got the girls interested in my sordid past.”  


“If she’s coming over we have to know,” Molly pointed out, “That’s only fair.”  


“Yeah,” Lucy agreed, nodding, “It’s only fair.”  


“Penny and I dated from the beginning of the fifth year until November or so of our sixth year. It was a very, very mutual breakup, and we stayed good friends, which was a good thing, since she was Head Girl next year and that would have seriously impeded our ability to work together.”  


“Why’d you break up?” Molly asked, “I mean, did she dump you because you kept talking about cauldron bottoms.”  


“You weren’t even alive when I was working on those. Who keeps talking about that? Will I ever know peace from those jokes?” Percy shook his head, smiling.  


Oliver laughed too, “It’s partially my fault.”  


“Stop that it was not. Technically.” Percy smiled at him, “What happened was Penny and I both realized in a potions class that we loved someone else.”  


“There’s a love potion,” Oliver explained, “Smells like whatever you love best. Apparently the cologne I wore on special occasions in school was very distinctive. It causes huge amounts of drama and embarrassment for students. I think the professors enjoy it. ”  


“Anyway, Penny and I both came to the same realization, and decided it made more sense to remain friends. She’s Muggleborn, and she said that she had some friend back home who she had feelings for, and that was that.”  


“You’re missing the best part!” Oliver said, “That you came back to our dorm, right as I was about to leave for Quidditch practice. I mean I’m about to walk out of the door and he goes, ‘Oliver, Penny and I have broken up’ and I said ‘oh? I’m sorry to hear that but I’m going to be late. I can by sympathetic later if that’s what you’d like.’ Would you like to tell them what you said next?”  


The tips of Percy’s ears reddened, a trait he shared with his siblings, and he shook his head, “All I said was that I was in love with him, then I was overcome by something foolish and I kissed him.”  


“Gryffindor finery at it’s best,” Molly whispered to her sister and Lucy rolled her eyes.  


“And tell them what you said Oliver. You aren’t escaping this.”  


“Well,” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, “I said, ‘well finally’ and then ran down to the Quidditch pitch and let the Quaffle in twice. I had to look your uncles in the face and pretend their brother hadn’t just kissed me..”  


“This is peak romance girls,” Percy said, looking at them over his glasses, “Take notes. Anyway, shall I tell Penny we’d love to see her?”  


“Why not?” Oliver said, “It’ll be nice.”  


***  


Lucy thought Penelope Clearwater was very pretty. She had blonde hair that she wore in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, bright blue eyes and a stern but fairly kind smile. Head Girl material in Lucy’s eyes. She kissed both Percy and Oliver on the cheek. There was another woman with her, who she introduced as Elizabeth.  


“Is this the woman you left me for?” Percy joked and Penelope laughed.  


“The very same. Liz, honey, this is Percy and Oliver. We went to school together.”  


“Oh the magic school you mean?” Elizabeth had a look that said this was a joke she made often. Lucy couldn’t imagine someone not knowing about Hogwarts, but 

Aunt Hermione hadn’t heard about it until she got her letter, and so really she knew that it was a common thing.  


“Yes magic school. Now, let me guess, you two must be Lucy and Molly.” Penelope smiled at them.  


“Oh of course,” Percy said, “These are our daughters, Molly, the taller one, and Lucy. Say hello girls. Won’t you two come in?”  


Lucy hadn’t met many of her parents' old school friends, unless they were married into the Weasley family. She liked listening to them talk about old times.  


“What do you do Elizabeth?” Oliver asked.  


“I’m an accountant. I do people’s finances. Penny says that I have to explain that, because you don’t have those.”  


“We have goblins in the bank,” Lucy said.  


“Yes, Penny told me and I still don’t believe it.” Elizabeth crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, “I used to think this was some elaborate ruse, until she showed me an honest to God Quidditch game, all those people flying around on brooms. Looks dangerous.”  


Percy laughed, “Yeah, it does doesn’t it? You can imagine the stress I feel whenever Ollie’s up there.”  


“Oliver plays professionally,” Penelope explained, “He was captain of his house team when we were in school too.”  


The conversation dissolved back into reminiscing. Penelope talked about how long it took for her to ask Elizabeth out, her parents did a healthy amount of bragging about them, and eventually Molly and Lucy excused themselves for a game of chess in the living room.  


“Did you know dad had a girlfriend at school?” Lucy asked.  


Molly shook her head and examined the board, “Lots of people date before they find the right person. Aunt Ginny told me she dated two different boys before Uncle Harry. It’s common.”  


Lucy nodded, “No I don’t mean that, I just mean it’s real lucky that Dad and Miss Clearwater both fell in love with somebody else, otherwise they might still be together, and we wouldn’t be here.”  


“That’s one way of looking at it Luce. Now come on and play so I can win.”  


“I like her,” Lucy brought here hand to a piece, but changed her mind and took it back, “I’m going to ask her how she got to be Head Girl.”  


Molly rolled her eyes but laughed just the same, “Trust me Lucy, you keep up that attitude and it’s yours. No one else could even come close to the dedication you have.”  


“Oh shut it.”


End file.
